The Ruins of Suada
Suada is believed to be the first human city in Bandagoran history, and its founding was dated to about 40,000 years before the common calendar by sages of the Third Empire. Originally built as a holy city, it was made the capital of the Third Empire and rumored to hold treasures beyond imagination. Other legends claim that many treasures were moved from the city just prior to the fall of the Third Empire (cf. Skandelion and the Sunken City). Cynics claim that any treasure was plundered by the barbarian conquerors in 125. In any case the ruins of Suada are haunted by ghosts and other undead. Map V-nne. Description: The oldest human city in Bandagora dating back from about 40.000 years before the common calendar has been no more than a huge collection of haunted ruins since 125, when it was plundered by barbarians. Few go there, and even fewer return. It has been reported time and again as being literally a ghost city. Some claim the ghosts still carry on their 'lives' endlessly repeating that final day. Others maintain that ghosts wail and scream in an endless appeal to the gods. At the time, it was the unrivalled capital of the world. It is estimated that it was the size of present-day cities like Pandesa, Kangrisorn, or Enders . The temple quarter had more than a hundred major temples, the Imperial palace complex more than fifty large buildings. The story of Suada has captured the minds of many story-tellers. It is the story of a city that was the temple of the world. For thousands of years all who would do business with the gods came to Suada. In -1412 CC, the Third Empire (The Rulers) made Suada their capital. And gradually the citizens of Suada saw no difference between the Holy City and the Imperial City. And they began to abuse the power the temples gave them over the worshipers. The city became very wealthy. The city was so proud that it never discovered that it was no more a favorite of the gods. After the civil war that ended in -184 CC, Suada still considered itself the capital of the world. It was by far the most wealthy city. But without the gods' favor, doom was inevitable. In their hubris, they continued as if nothing was wrong. In 125 CC, nemesis struck in the shape of nomads and barbarians. The barbarians (some claim led by Kal-Kazar) attacked in the center while the mounted nomads formed an ever-tightening iron ring around the city. None were spared. Many legends involves Suada such as that of Talvin Doomsinger who reputedly still strums his lyre and sings for a 'captive' audience. Or that of the beautiful paladin Haykmar who thought himself invincible against undead and went to purge the city of ghosts. After having been turned old and ugly he accepted the fate of becoming a death knight partly so that none would ever see his face again and partly so that he could uphold his foolish oath that the ghosts would rest before he did. While the ghosts scare many treasure-seekers, some gather hope from the legend of Skandelion. According to the legend, the greedy citizens of Suada saw that the city would fall and made a great effort to move most of their treasures. They moved to Skandelion, a secluded spot somewhere in Bandagora. Here the stories vary, some say underground, some say in the mountains, some say under water, some say deep in the forest. There are some truth in the story, as Palmyria was founded by emigrants from Suana, but the founders did not come from the city and besides is was years later. Another half-truth is that much treasure was hidden in Yaltuan's Villa. Yet another truth is that there are ruins of a city underwater in the Bay of Hadriel south of Ployd (see the Sunken City). Confusingly, the name Skandelion was given to a former dwarven tunnel complex in Dagdor. The explorers thought they had found an underground human city, or perhaps they hoped so.